


Demand

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [103]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Moral Dilemmas, POV Wanda Maximoff, Self-Reflection, Suicidal Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Warning: Deals with themes of suicide. Drabble. Wanda discovers Bruce has found a way to kill himself. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 3





	Demand

“Do what you think is best, Miss Maximoff,” Bruce Banner calmly says with the demand clear underneath: Keep quiet.

And she finds herself truly wondering: If she were suicidal, if he discovered this, would he truly agree she had the right to die?

She’s been in his mind, and she doesn’t know. She knows he believes assisted suicide isn’t automatically in conflict with the Hippocratic oath. She knows he has many, many reservations about involuntary psychiatric commitment.

But he never truly became suicidal before the other guy, before Hulk.

Johannesburg is unforgivable. On her part.

His death, though. Hulk’s.

Forgivable?


End file.
